


A Bad Day Made Better

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 20 minute fiction, Domestic, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, no brit pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a bad day hits everyone at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day Made Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notluvulongtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notluvulongtime/gifts).



> Standard disclaimers apply. Written for Notluvulongtime, who was having a bad day. 
> 
> Written in about 20 minutes and posted on Tumblr. This is a "quick fic". 
> 
> Minor edits since original posting.

John hurried through the shop aisles as much as he could. It’d been a long shift. All he’d really planned to do was go home, take a shower, and ignore the world. But his own fatigue was sidelined by the world-weariness in Greg’s voice when he’d called, saying he’d been called in and asking if takeaway be an acceptable substitute for the meal he’d originally planned to cook? John had relieved him of dinner duty, instead calling Sherlock to order up Greg’s favorites and dig out one of the musicals he secretly enjoyed. For his part, he was banking on a treat introduced to him by an American serviceman to restore the balance of Good Things for their partner. He made the necessary substitutions, purchased his supplies, and strode off to Baker Street. 

Greg should have been signed out already, shouldn’t have even been working today at all, but they’d finally caught a suspect in a truly horrific murder and Greg needed to be there for the questioning. He had one more thing to do on his unscheduled duty day, heartsick and weary as he was of grim reality. Boredom had been snapping at Sherlock’s heels for days, and he’d already been snarling and pacing when Greg left the flat. The cop had despaired of a quiet evening at home, but inspiration had struck in the form of an e-mail about cold cases. A few files might be just the thing to calm his volatile partner down; if memory served, there was a particularly weird one from several years back that might be right up Sherlock’s street. So he flicked through his cabinet drawer until he found the folder in question, smiled tiredly to himself, and tucked it into his bag. This seemed like a pretty good bet; no need to let his bad mood ruin everyone else’s pleasant evening.

Sherlock opened the drawer that held the takeaway menus, and considered. John had specified that he order from Greg’s favorite restaurant, citing a bad day that needed improvement. While he didn’t disagree with the plan, he thought it could do with some revising in it’s particulars. John hadn’t even bothered trying to conceal how tired he was when he’d called. Greg always (and Sherlock occasionally) tended toward sweat-inducing, eye watering levels of spice, but John’s preferred takeaway had a more subtle flavor profile. More than once Sherlock and Greg had marveled at the restorative power of chicken and cashew stir fry. Ordering from both restaurants was dreary, although there was some possibility of entertainment in ordering himself a selection of similar items and comparing the flavors against each other. 

And so it was that the evening, which had promised to be fraught with censored comments and manfully ignored irritations, instead saw Greg and John watching ‘The Sound of Music’ over their dinners while Sherlock poured over the case file and nibbled his way through a mountain of appetizers. And after the movie, after Sherlock had taken them through his solution, John made everyone ice cream floats in the quiet kitchen, and they all realized that a world with this much love in it, probably wasn’t such a bad place after all.


End file.
